


Wild Nights

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys Kissing In Traffic, Don't worry they're ghosts, Established Relationship, M/M, be don't play in traffic kids, or kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Alex misses being alive and Willie knows just the trick to help his boyfriend.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 232





	Wild Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Not me reading Emily Dickinson and projecting my hyerfixation onto it.

_Wild nights - Wild nights!_

_Were I with thee....._

Alex nervously played with his fingers, Willie promised him a night in LA and he couldn't help but overthink about how it may go down.

_What if he decides I'm boring?_ Alex painfully thinks to himself. _He'll break up with me and never want to be with me ever again. Or what if I try to kiss him and he isn't ready? WHAT IF HE TRIES TO KISS ME AND IM NOT READY? WHAT IF-_

"You'll be fine," Luke laughed.

"What?" Alex looked over to where Luke and Reggie were watching him with amused looks. 

"You're stressing for no reason," Luke assured him. "Your date will be fine,"

"Can you hear my thoughts?" Alex asked in a hushed tone.

"No," Luke laughed. "I just know you, dude,"

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah!" Reggie shouted with encouragement.

Just then, Willie poofed in, "Knock knock,"

He was wearing a dark gray short sleeve button down but half of the buttons weren't even done (not that Alex was complaining) paired with light blue ripped jeans, his black vans, and his hair was in it's usual messy bun. 

"Willie, hey," Alex smiled. "You, uh, look really good,"

"So do you," Willie gave him a once over. Alex had Julie help pick out his outfit which was a plain baby blue t-shirt under his favorite jean jack with his dark jeans topped with his gold chain. "Really hot,"

"You think so?" Alex blushed.

"I know so," Willie closed the gap between them, and pressed a soft kiss to the blond boy's lips. 

Luke cleared his throat, reminding the couple that he and Reggie were still in the room. "Have a wonderful date,"

"Have our boy home by eleven," Reggie raised his finger at Willie in mock seriousness.

"Shut up, Reggie," Alex said mindlessly, his mind reliving the kiss he just experienced moments ago.

"We should go," the skater held his boyfriend's hand. "You ready?"

"Yes,"

Alex and Will appear on a beach. There was a light show taking place, causing the beach to be full and extremely busy. Alex loved it. Being around lifers made him feel like he isn't actually an invisible ghost.

"Wow," he breathed out.

"Right?" Willie said. "Let's get a closer seat,"

Alex followed Willie, taking a seat on the sand close enough to see the lights, but far enough to keep a lifer from walking through them. Alex watched in awe as the rainbow colored lights lit up the night sky. He glanced over to Willie who was watching him with a small smile on his face.

"I knew you'd like this," He pressed a kiss to the drummer's cheek.

Alex curled his fingers over Willie's as he continued to watch the lights shoot up and dance across the sky. His attention fell on a man and his son. The kid was sitting on his dad's shoulder's pointing at the rays of LED lights. He once had a relationship with his dad... That was before he came out as gay. But looking at the two, he realized he didn't miss his dad. He missed-

"You okay, Alex?" his boyfriend's voice brought him back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You were staring weirdly at some lifers," Willie sounded concerned. "You want to go?"

"No, I'm okay.. I just.." the blond boy's voice trailed off.

"Tell me," Willie squeezed his hand gently.

"I miss it, being alive," Alex confessed.

"Why?" Willie inched closer. "Being a ghost is basically freedom. No rules,"

"I don't know... It's just feeling alive was enough for me to go on day by day," Alex answered quietly. "I don't have that anymore. I just exist,"

"Do you want to feel alive again?" Willie asked Alex after a short silence, standing up extending his hand.

"Yes," Alex accepted his boyfriend's hand.

Willie, with Alex's hand still in his, walked him up to the street and took one step onto the empty street. 

"What are you doing, Willie? We'll get-"

"Hurt?" the shorter boy finished the sentence for him with a playful smirk. "C'mon, trust me,"

"Didn't you die in traffic?" Alex looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Consider me an expert then," 

"Okay," Alex took a deep breath and stepped onto the quiet street, "It's not like I can die again,"

"That's the spirit, Hotdog," Willie took both of Alex's hands and started a him with a mischievous smirk.

"What now?" Alex asked, confused. 

"Just wait," Willie wiggled his brows.

Alex opened his mouth to speak, he could hear cars making their towards them.

Just as the cars were seconds away from running through them, Willie spoke, "Kiss me,"

Without much thought Alex did. He leaned down and pressed a kissed against his boyfriend's soft lips. Willie opened his mouth slightly, deepened the kiss. Alex pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist. The thrill of the kiss almost made Alex forget about the fact that he was standing in the middle of busy traffic. But he had to admit Willie was right, the rush of each passing car made his blood pump, or giving an allusion to it. Either way Alex felt alive.

It was the most alive he's ever felt, and he doesn't even care that he had to die to get here. 

He had Willie, and Willie had him. 

_..........Wild nights should be_

_Our luxury!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
